dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Trip to the City
'A Trip to the City '(西の都のブルマんち, Nishi no Miyako no Buruma n'chi; lit. "Bulma's House in West City") is the fifteenth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the forty-third episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on December 17, 1986. This is also the first episode which uses the Goku and Master Roshi eyecatch (as opposed to the Goku and Oolong one used up until now). Summary Goku spends the night at Suno's house. In the morning, he goes to walk to West City, so Bulma can fix his radar. After telling an old man about the Flying Nimbus being destroyed, the man says that Nimbus clouds can't be destroyed. Goku then, calls for the Nimbus and it appears. After saying his good bye's to the village, he leaves. Meanwhile, at Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, Commander Red is angry that the Dragon Balls are going away so fast. Goku makes it to the city and gets off the Flying Nimbus. Then he does some exploring for Bulma. He asks around for Bulma, but nobody seems to know her. Goku then, gets in a cab to go to Bulma's house, but the cab driver tells to get money. Across the street, a person is taking on fights. Who ever beats him will get 100,000 zeni. Goku fights, and starts beating him with ease. Seeing what Goku can do, the fighter gives up. Two people want his money, so they bring him to an alley and try stealing it, but get beaten up by Goku. He then, asks a lady if she can show him to a police officer, so she shows him. Goku goes to him and gives the lady all the money! The officer finds who Bulma is on his mini-computer. He gives Goku a free ride to her house. When they arrive, they see that Bulma's house is huge and she is the daughter of the president of Capsule Corporation. Battles *Big Guy vs. Bruce Lee Impersonator *Goku vs. Bruce Lee Impersonator *Hasky's Followers vs. Goku Characters *Goku *Suno *Android 8 *Suno's mother *Suno's father *Jingle Village Chief *Commander Red *Staff Officer Black *Big Guy *Bruce Lee Impersonator *Hasky's Followers *Policeman Trivia *An elderly villager and the Village Chief seem to know a lot about Nimbus Clouds and they claim they cannot be destroyed. However, it is later proven they can be destroyed when Tambourine uses a Mouth Energy Wave to destroy the same cloud for good. *The fighter Goku defeats for money is identical to the martial artist Krillin defeated in the preliminaries of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *First appearance of the Capsule Corporation building. *First episode to feature the "Goku and Roshi" eyecatchers. These remain until the end of the original Dragon Ball. *The military-type guy that unsuccessfully fights the martial artist is identical to General White, but with a flat-topped haircut. *A poster of 7 circles with "Dragon Ball City" written under them can be seen just before Goku is lured into the alley. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes